Electronic devices sometimes contain components with moving parts. For example, cellular telephones may contain vibrators that provide users with vibrating alerts. Vibrating alerts may be used to inform a user when an incoming telephone call has been received or when a timer has expired.
Vibrators contain moving masses that create vibrations when actuated using magnets and electromagnetic coils. To ensure reliable operation, a vibrator should be designed so that the vibrations associated with the use of the vibrator do not damage the circuitry of the vibrator. If care is not taken, a vibrator will not be sufficiently robust and may experience reliability issues.